Between Fighting
by Eggs Benedict
Summary: A not so quiet moment during downtime between Donny and Utivich


_A/N: One of my first fics in many years! Comments and critiques are welcomed._

Donny was bored. Tired. Irate.

Bored while sitting around waiting for _something_ to happen. The damn German speaking Basterds got to drink beer on a rendezvous with a movie star, and what we he doing? Sitting in an abandoned flat, tapping his bat on the floor where the cobblestone would clang with each jerk of his wrist.

Tired of not being allowed to fight, when his hands were itching to strike with the rage that built behind his eyes. No matter how many Nazis he battered, how many skulls he shattered and scalped, his desire only grew larger with each life taken. By now, his bat was permanently stained with blood.

Irate… Utivich had been elected to fetch supplies for their evening of waiting. Donny eagerly offered, no, more like pleaded with Aldo to allow him to go instead. Aldo's response was a quirked eyebrow and a puff of his French cigarette as he told him in a patronizing tone that Utivich was more than capable of carrying groceries.

Donny did not object, merely taking a seat on a rickety chair to twist his bat uneasily between palms. The task was no more dangerous than anything else the Basterds did while occupying this country. Utivich was dressed in inconspicuous civilian clothes and would be shopping at a store that drew less attention than other, more popular shopping spots. Without a grasp on the language, this sometimes proved to be difficult. As long as the timing was right and the shopkeeper did not ask any questions, things went smoothly. Only when it was turning to night was a Basterd to slip down shadowy side streets and back to home base.

But Donny made an attempt to push all that out of his head.

He ground his teeth, squeezed his bat and waited for the moment Utivich would rap his knuckles on the door in the secret pattern created by Aldo.

One knock. Two. Another. There was a pause. Two more, in rapid succession.

It took everything out of Donny not to jump up and hightail it across the room. He stayed as he was, staring intently at the door.

Aldo peered out the small window, nearly on tiptoes, and went to let Utivich in. At seeing the bags of food in his arms, he clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good man, Utivich. What Frenchy-shit-excuse-for-food did you bring us tonight?" Aldo grimaced.

Utivich grinned at his Sergeant's displeasure with French cuisine. "Sorry, sir. Couldn't find any fried chicken or cheesy grits. However, I happened to find a shop that sold American imports. Though all we've got is…" He peered in the bags. "…Canned pork 'n' beans, Vienna sausage, canned beef, canned mixed vegetables, twenty ounces of beef jerky, plenty of bread and…" He paused again for dramatic effect. "Six bottles of cheap, French made cognac!" He smiled, clearly pleased with himself.

In spite of the operation at hand, the Basterds could not help but let out a quiet whoop of joy at the American food and the golden liquor they would shortly be drinking. The evening might not be as boring as Donny had anticipated.

Donny sat still while the Basterds crowded around the bags of food and liquor, laughing and joking around for a change. Relieved at Utivch's arrival, he sat back to wait for his turn, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Miss me?"

Donny opened his eyes to see Utivich standing there, with a cocky, somewhat shy grin on his face. In one hand was a bottle of Cognac and in the crook of his other arm, cans of food and a huge chunk of bread.

Donny forced back a smile that threatened to appear. He looked down and grunted. "The fuck you talking about, Utivich." The restless tapping of his bat on the ground betrayed his words.

Utivich's grin just widened. "Oh, then I guess I'll drink this bottle of Cognac myself. It'll go well with," he glanced down at the cans in his arms, "two portions of canned beef, Vienna sausage and bread." He plopped down next to Donny, letting out a small sigh, and leaned against the brick wall. Tearing off a chunk of bread, he began to eat contentedly.

Donny's stomach grumbled and betrayed his stony face. i_Dammit/i, _he thought, looking subtly at Utivich. The stubble that accumulated on his face over a few days gave him a rougher appearance than normal, and Donny found he rather liked it.

"Yes."

Utivich paused and glanced up. "Hm?" The corners of his mouth were slightly upturned in a smile.

Donny briefly cleared his throat, looking off in the opposite direction. "I said, yes."

"Yes, to what?"

Donny furrowed his brows. "Yes… I mi.." He trailed off, muttering the rest of a sentence under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Utivich struggled not to laugh.

"I… fuck." Donny finally turned to meet Utivich's eyes. "I missed you, okay?" He hissed this under his breath.

"Really? Are you sure you just don't just want your ration of food I happen to have absconded with?" Utivich raised one eyebrow in question.

Donny frowned and mumbled, "No, I'm sure that isn't it. I missed you while you were gone, okay?" The flush across his cheekbones must have been obvious, even in the dimly lit room.

A sound that could almost be a giggle escaped from Utivich's mouth and Donny's forehead creased as he snatched a chunk of bread from Utivich's hand.

"Oh shut yer trap, Smitty and gimme some food."

Utivich liked when Donny used his nickname. Even if it meant that he let down his guard for just a second. He handed him his ration of food, and they both sat quietly munching away at a well-earned dinner.

"Gimme some of that liquor, huh?" Donny swallowed the last bit of beef jerky and motioned at the paper-wrapped bottle on the floor.

"Not before I have some." Utivich grinned and pulled out the cork, producing an audible squeak and pop, before bringing it to his lips. He swallowed a couple mouthfuls of the honey colored liquor and let out a satisfied sigh. Peering up at Donny, who stared at the liquor longingly, Utivich tongued the rim of the dark green bottle and licked up a drip of the Cognac. "Here you go!" He said in a cheery voice, handing the bottle over.

Donny snapped his open mouth shut with a click of teeth. He reached out for the bottle, keeping his darkened eyes, locked onto Utivich's. He spoke in low tones. "Goddammit, Utivich. The fuck you had to go and do that for? Now I'm gonna have to fuck you into that mattress in the back room." He shook his head in mock disappointment, enjoying the way he made Utivich squirm in anticipation.

Donny took the Cognac from him and gulped a third of the bottle, choosing to ignore any possibility that the Basterds might have to kick some Nazi ass this evening. Getting drunk and horny was favorably tipping the scales.

Across the main room, the rest of the Basterds were sitting in a loose circle on the floor, enjoying a game of cards between mouthfuls of liquor. Attempts to keep their voices down mostly prevailed, but every once and a while one of them would tell a joke and another would crack up uncontrollably, receiving a stern look from the Serge.

A couple minutes passed, and Donny and Utivich finished off a bottle between the two of them. Donny nudged Utivich's foot with his own and sharply motioned backward with his head. They both stood, being as inconspicuous as possible while slightly inebriated, and moved softly toward the back part of the house.

Utivich followed Donny down a long hallway at least thirty feet long, ending with a door that opened into a small bedroom. It was hard to tell the last time it had been used, though lightly dusty pillows and blankets still made up a twin-sized bed. The two strode into the room, and Donny silently shut and locked the door behind them. Utivich swayed, standing in the middle of the room while Donny decisively walked past him, ripped off the top sheet and threw it aside. He promptly turned around, and pulled Utivich toward him by the shoulders.

"Do…" Utivich could not speak his name before their lips met in a pressing kiss. As they touched, Utivich felt his tension slip away and he allowed himself to be pulled close to Donny's taut body. Donny's firm grip on his shoulders alternated between tight and loose as he moved up and down his biceps and shoulder blades, massaging the hard muscles. Utivich slid his arms under Donny's to touch the small of his back. Using thumbs to pull his shirt free, Utivich could feel the heat of skin and a soft, downy layer of hair.

Donny's tongue slid to shift Utivich's lips apart. A taste of honey from the Cognac and a comforting reminder of yeast from the French bread flavored their kiss. The unshaven skin around their mouths scratched softly together. Utivich groaned, gripping the sides of his lover tightly as Donny took his bottom lip between his teeth, scraping it slowly, tonguing it as he went. Utivich responded with a long, slow sliding of his tongue against Donny's.

Between breaths Donny slipped his hands down, only to come back up with the hem of Utivich's shirt, and pulled it over his head. For only a second they stepped apart, while Donny removed his own shirt. Utivich pulled Donny toward him, their bare chests touching.

Donny touched the back of Utivich's head turning it sideways lightly and planted wet, hard kisses across his jawline. Reaching his neck, Donny savored the gently weathered skin there. He drew his tongue across a vein, tasting tangy sweat, and Utivich's musk: earthy and rich, youthful. Now that Donny was using teeth to nip at the skin there, Utivich could hardly stand, unable to control his shivering, small groans of bliss at the ministrations of his neck.

Donny led him to the bed next to them and with his mouth still on him, lay Utivich down. Kneeling over him, Donny pulled Utivich's arms over his head, tracing his fingers down his side, and began to kiss and lick along his neck and collarbones.

Taking both hands, Donny ran his fingers through the velvety mat of hair on Utivich's chest and used a fingernail to draw a line past his belly button, down the trail of dark hairs that vanished beneath the waistband of his pants. He traced the defined outlines of Utivich's lower stomach muscles, a two-sided arrow. Utivich sighed and shuddered under his touch and Donny shifted up again to kiss him, bringing their bodies together.

Donny could not help but groan as their lower halves touched. Utivich pressed his hips upward, straining for contact. Donny reached between them, dipping beneath Utivich's waistband and pulling out his hardened cock. Donny placed a heavy kiss on Utivich's lips and slithered down his body again, slipping off his pants on the way. A smile played on his lips right before he licked slowly across the dark pink head. Utivich jolted, a moan rising from his throat, as Donny enveloped his cock in the hotness of his mouth. His head bobbed, tongue sliding to caress every inch, playing with the slit to catch any drop of liquid that escaped.

Utivich dared to peer down to see Donny's hollowed cheeks around his cock; the lips he had just been kissing were deep pink. Donny drew his tongue along the underside of Utivich's cock, paying attention to every inch of supple skin. Lower he traveled and hovered his mouth over Utivich's most delicate entrance. He breathed warm air over the small, puckered hole.

Utivich sighed and whimpered now, as Donny licked wetly, pressing his tongue inside. A small cry escaped from Utivich's mouth as Donny slid his tongue in and out. With one hand, he slipped off his own pants, to reveal his own aching cock. He stopped his ministrations for a moment and, so Utivich could clearly see, sucked on two of his own fingers, coating them with saliva. With his index, he slipped inside Utivich, drawing a gasp from him.

Working it in and out, he fucked Utivich until he wordlessly slipped his second finger in, curling them both inside. Utivich involuntarily pumped his hips into the air once, his cock throbbing as Donny unhurriedly drew his fingers in and out, brushing against his sensitive spot each time.

Donny brought his fingers out, and Utivich, panting on his back, watched as Donny less than gracefully spit into his own hand, and worked his own cock, groaning at the contact. Donny rubbed the tip of his cock against Utivich's entrance, teasing not even the first half an inch inside.

Utivich looked up at him pleadingly, and Donny obliged, sliding effortlessly up to the hilt into his lover. Utivich cried out, wrapping his hands around the back of Donny's neck and Donny leaned forward, bringing their lips together as his hips began to move.

Donny's lower stomach rubbed over Utivich's swollen cock, creating tremendous friction and Utivich could do nothing but moan against Donny's mouth. Their tongues swirled together in a fiery kiss, teeth bumping together in their fervor. Elevating Utivich's hips with one hand, he altered their position so his cock would brush across that delicious spot inside. Donny's thrusts were clipped and deep and Utivich rolled his hips up to meet Donny's each time.

Keeping this rhythm, Donny sped up his pace as another wave of pleasure came over him. Donny took Utivich's cock in one hand, stroking to match the rhythm of his hips. Utivich dug his fingers into Donny's hair, grasping tightly and stiffened, a low moan escaping his lips as he came, white warmth spreading over both their stomachs. Utivich's muscles clenched around his cock and Donny came hard inside his lover, speaking his nickname in a choked whisper as he rode out his intense orgasm.

Donny collapsed half on the bed, half on Utivich, unable to support himself any longer. He breathed heavily, and neither of them moved for minutes. At last, Utivich shifted slightly, turning his head to look at Donny. Donny opened his eyes, his mouth in a wide smile, and asked: "Think anything important happened out there?"


End file.
